The Legend of Zelda: Serenade of Souls
by soldierofpoland
Summary: Hyrule's fate once again rests upon Link's shoulders. This time, though, he is dead. Link must return from the grave in order to rescue his doomed kingdom. During his quest, he must battle old and new enemies, traverse a dozen treacherous dungeons, solve devious puzzles, and even raise the dead. (also, coding issue has been fixed. Constructive criticism appreciated.)
1. Link's Death and Revival

This game takes place in the Child timeline and comes after Twilight Princess.

The game starts off with Link at Lon Lon ranch sleeping (as usual) on a pile of hay. He is abruptly woken up by a cow licking his face. Malon, who is looking on, laughs and tells Link he overslept, and needs to deliver a shipment of milk to Hyrule Castle town. Link immediately gets to it, knowing Talon will be mad at him if he doesn't. This is when you gain control of Link. During this sequence, you must escort the cart to Hyrule castle while fending off some low-class enemies like bokoblins, keese, etc. with your wooden sword. After fighting off some enemies, you make it to the town where you stop and read a message board saying:

'The princess has decreed that he who bears the mark of the goddess Farore must come to the castle immediately, so we may be prepared if ever the evil Ganondorf spoken of in the ancient texts returns.'

You look to your left hand, which bears the mark of the Triforce of Courage. Suddenly, two soldiers come up behind you and notice your mark. They immediately take you to the castle, and to Princess Zelda who recognizes your features as similar to the Hero of Time. Zelda proceeds to explain how she read ancient texts on the events in the era of the OoT and TP, and did not want to meet with a terrible fate like those Zeldas almost did. Thus she decided to search for the newest incarnation of the Hero of Time. She says that she is giving a speech later that day and wants you to guard her. She proceeds to give you the hero's tunic, Hylian sword, and Farore's Shield (wooden shield). now, you are free to explore Hyrule castle, where you must complete some tasks for various npcs (similar to TP's second day). After doing this a guard comes to you and announces that the princess is about to give her speech, so you take up your post at a pillar guarding the entrance to the balcony on which Zelda is giving her speech. Suddenly, you see a dark thing move out of the corner of your eye, and a figure dressed in a dark cloak bearing the Sheikah symbol comes into your line of sight and draws back a bow. Before you can get out your shield, he nocks an arrow and fires it into your heart, killing you (this is a special arrow which sends you to the underworld instead of giving you a game over) You arrive in the underworld as a soul. Before you, there is an obsidian temple, The Temple of the Dead, the first dungeon of the game.

The first half of this temple is you essentially learning the ropes of Ghost Link, who can possess things, cause a trail of ethereal ice, turn invisible, phase through certain objects (and scramble the circuits of certain enemies), and other abilities which will be shown later. Eventually, you get to a chamber housing a Stalfos, the first miniboss. the Stalfos has a blade which can harm link. To defeat the Stalfos, you must turn invisible, so it goes back to being a dormant pile of bones, then possess it and mash A to fight for control. afer doing this three times, you gain control of the Stalfos completely. You can now use this corporeal form to solve other puzzles requiring a body, such as pushing blocks, holding down switches, etc. Also, as a reward for beating the Stalfos, you get the Skull 'Rang, which is essentially just the Boomerang. You must use this to solve various typical boomerang puzzles. Eventually You get to the boss chamber, and see a giant skull in the center (think Stalchampion from TFH) with some bones surrounding it. Suddenly, a flaming poe rushes into it, possessing it. This is Infernal Spirit: Blazebones. He attacks by using femurs to whack you and breathing fire. When he is breathing fire, he charges up his attack by opening his mouth and sucking in air. When his mouth is open, you must boomerang-target his Jawbone hinges and cut off his jaw. This will allow you to get to the poe lantern inside his skull, the poe's weakness. after dong this a few times, he grows a fiery mohawk, and abandons the fire breathing attack fo a new one, the rib boomerang (again, think Stalchampion) which you must dodge. He then proceeds to spin this head vertically like a flaming wheel, and chase you in that fashion. you must then leave your Stalfos body and make a trail of ethereal ice, then lead Blazebones through it, putting out the fire and allowing you to 'rang him. After doing this a few times, Blazebones is defeated, and the door to the next room opens. You enter to see a flute carved to look like a spine with a skull at the end, the Skull flute. there is also a stone tablet with song directions. upon playing it, you are notified that you have played the Serenade of Souls, which allows you to separate your soul from your body and use it to solve puzzles.


	2. The Minish and the Four keys

You wake up in a forest, where your heart no longer has an arrow in it, and you look healed. you lift your head up to see a Minish on your chest, who introduces himself as Delzari, a Minish sage who healed you. He goes on to explain that Zelda is trapped within hyrule castle, and there are four barriers which must be unlocked by four keys: the North Key, the West Key, the South key, and the East Key. You set out to the North first with the Minish who claims he wants to see the world. After a rather uneventful journey, aside from a few enemies, you see two mountains: one with a large crater spewing smoke (Death Mountain) and one with a glacier on top and snowy slopes (Snowpeak). Delzari tells you he heard tell of a great city atop the mountain of ice, and believes the key of the north to be there. You must use your newly acquired ghost abilities to scale the mountain, along with the Skull 'rang. Eventually, you reach a winding path of black ice, which is ice so slick that as soon as you move on it, you are stuck going in that direction, and cannot stop or change directions until you hit a wall or fall off a cliff. However, there is another path leading around the mountain. upon taking that, you find a cave. inside this cave is a black ice floor as well as some cracked icicles hanging from the ceiling. you must 'rang the icicles so they fall and make barriers to stop you from going off the edge (somewhat like the ice cavern puzzle in OoT, except you're the block). Eventually, you get to the other side and enter a chamber with an old man who tells you he is very sick. He asks you to give him medicine, which you can get from castle town's doctor. He teaches you the Snowpeak Symphony, which will teleport you back to Snowpeak. he also opens a door outside. You exit, and have two paths, one leading back to the black ice path (you can push down a chunk of ice to make a shortcut). The other path leads to a toboggan to get you down the mountain. Once you use that, you must go to the doctor in castle town, who is crying because his daughter was kidnapped and taken to a 'blin camp. You must go to the camp in north hyrule field and infiltrate it using your ghost abilities. Eventually, you get to the prison, where a girl you have never seen before is trapped along with Malon. Upon opening the prison door, the alarm sounds. Malon quickly teaches you to play Epona's Song on your flute, and Epona barrels through the 'blin camp. You mount her and escape with the girls (causing no small amount of damage along the way). It cuts to you returning the doctor's daughter, who in thanks gives you medicine in a bottle. you may now warp back to Snowpeak, and give the man his medicine. He rewards you with the Iron boots (and your first empty bottle) which you can use to slow your momentum enough to navigate black ice. Upon taking the black ice path, you reach a portal colored purple, blue, and green. When you enter, you are transported to the Aurora City, the second dungeon.

This dungeon involves lots of light and ice puzzles, as well as ones requiring the iron boots. It is three rainbow towers whose colors consist of blue, green and purple. Enemies include Chilfos, Terrorpins (they cannot be killed yet and their shells are made of ice), ice keese, North 'blins (blins with purple skin), Freezards, and Frost Chus. You eventually make your way to the miniboss, Which is a colossal porcupine with icicle quills known as Porcupice. He attacks by launching his quills and rolling around, King Dodongo style. you must shield-bash the icicles back into him (similar to octorocks in SS) and once there is a big enough opening, 'rang him to stun him then hit away at his nose. after doing this thrice, he is beaten, and leaves behind a chest containing the mirror shield. with this you can reflect light onto ice to melt it. there are red, orange, yellow, green, purple, and blue ices. you must melt them with the opposite color on the color wheel (green, blue, purple, red, yellow and orange respectively). in some rooms, there is a glass color wheel you can run on to filter sunlight through the color that lines up with the light patch, giving you access to that light color below. after solving more complex light puzzles and killing terrorpins, Chilfos, and freezards with the mirror shield, you arrive in the boss room. The boss is the Boreal Feline, Chilpicabra, who is essentially a lion with a mane of icicle spikes similar to the miniboss. In the first phase, he attacks with icicle launching (which he will dodge if shield-bashed back), and darting around in the shadows and pouncing at Link. Before pouncing, his eyes will flash a certain color, which you must use the opposite of to stun him and attack him. After several hits, he abandons pouncing, and now employs a new attack: frost breath. You must reflect this to the ceiling to form icicles of various colors, then melt their bases so they fall on and stun Chilpicabra. doing this a few times will result in the boss's final adaptation, which is to first cover the floor with black ice, then tail whip link. you must equip the iron boots and grab hold of the tail and throw him into the wall. he will cough out the key and a heart container and melt. After retrieving these, you may portal out (also in the dungeon, there is an item called the Aurora Scroll, which teaches you the ability to do a jump attack which slows time).

Your Picori companion recommends travelling west, through the land of the Gerudo (also, he teaches you a feature called Quick Play, which allows you to simply select a song, and it will play without you having to do the notes). Many Gerudo tell you about a place very far west known as the Solar Cliffs, and they believe the key would be there. However, as soon as you get to a certain point, the heat begins damaging you, so you double back to a shop you saw earlier. Inside the shop is a Goron stocking shelves and a Minish with a turban standing on the counter looking dejected. Upon speaking with him, he reveals that he had a stock of Goron Tunics which was stolen by a Gerudo thief. You must go back to the Gerudo camp and confront the thief, who agrees to return the tunics if you beat her in three trials. The first is a race, which is pretty straightforward. The second is a duel, and the third is an obstacle course. If you complete these things the thief tries to escape, and you must sneak up, phase through her to stun her, and return to your body to confront her. She will finally give you the tunics. You return to the Minish merchant, who gives you a free tunic for your help, as well as teaching you the Melody of Morning, another teleportation song. You may now go to the Solar Cliffs, where, at the westernmost point, is a pagoda with a sun design on the door. This is the Sun Monastery, the third dungeon.

This dungeon's obstacles are concentrated around light and fire. A common puzzle feature is eyes which have sun magma within the scope of their vision, as well as using your ghostly form to concentrate light like a magnifying glass onto a torch. you must figure out ways around these for now. Enemies are Desert 'Blins, Sols (floating orbs which light on fire and launch themselves at you), Stalfos (after defeat, you can possess their bodies and use them in various puzzles such as platforms to traverse sun magma, switch holders, and more(stalfos are featured enemies in all dungeons)), Lizalfos (they will go to sleep if you're not there, so you must use ethereal ice to freeze them, since they are cold blooded), Magmoldorms (lava moldorms), Garos, and Eyegores (They act as moving magma eyes). Midway through, You enter a dojo-like chamber with an assortment of weapons on the walls. Inside is a meditating Darknut. He will get up, grab a sword and attack. You must use a mace from the wall to break his armor (think wind waker using your enemies weapons, or SS's Koloktos). After his armor is broken, he looks more ninjalike than knightlike, and has much better dodging skills. In order to finish him off, you must 'rang him, grab his katana, and hack at him. This will defeat him and give you access to the bow, which is hanging on a wall behind a curtain. This you can use to defeat Eyegores and magma eyes. Many of the puzzles from hereon out are typical bow puzzles. Eventually, you reach the roof of the monastery, upon which stands a Gerudo wearing a golden mask. She challenges you to a duel, saying if you win, you get the Key of the West, but if she wins, you must take her place as guardian of the monastery. You agree, and the battle with Radiant Guardian: Helion begins. Her first attack is to stab with her glaive, which must be dodged, and she also Swings her glaive. During this attack's chargeup, you must shoot her with the bow. After repeating this a few times, She goes to her second phase, in which she gets two new attacks, one in which she turns the roof around her to magma, and the other in which she spins her glaive in a vertical circle in front of her and shoots beams of deadly light. You must shoot her hand to make her drop the glaive, and then attack. After doing this several more times, she goes to her final phase in which she leaps at you with her scimitars, which must be dodged or blocked, and tries to blind you with sunlight. this you must reflect against her, blinding her and leaving her vulnerable to attack. She then concedes, and gives you the key of the west and a portal out (The scroll you find in this dungeon is the Sun Spin, a spin attack that blinds your enemies).

Delzari suggests going south, since its closer than east, so you set out in that direction. You arrive at the small port town of Ruren. Delzari informs you that the Tropic Temple is on an island, and is guarded by a statue, so you will have to figure out a way onto the island, since ships can't get close for fear of the automaton throwing boulders at them. However, he will need to take a ship close to the island, since the waters are infested with Gyorgs. He goes to the port and asks three captains for passage. One charges an outrageous price, another only carries cargo, and the third won't go near the island. However, the third captain says there is a captain in the tavern who may provide Link passage. Link enters, and sees an old man with a pegleg sitting in the corner, away from the general group, humming a song, the Shanty of the Shores. Once you speak to him, he says his ship was stolen by pirates, and that if Link can get it back, he will get free passage. You thus set out for the pirate's cave.

Within this mini-dungeon, many puzzles involve rerouting water flow with the mirror shield, killing pirates and possessing their bodies to solve puzzles, and possessing ships to make bridges. The enemies are pirate archer, pirate swordsman, and pirate helmsman. Eventually, you reach the ship, which is too far away to possess. Here you are attacked by the pirate captain. His attacks are similar to SS's pirate battle. The principle is the same as that battle, except with a spit of rock instead of a plank. After beating him to the edge three times, you cut off his hook hand, which is in fact the hookshot (but the tip is actually a hook, not a spearhead like OoT). Using this, you can get to the ship and sail it out.

When you return it to the captain, he agrees to sail you to the island and teaches you the Shanty of the Shores. When you are within hookshotting distance, but outside of Boulder range, he begins circling the island. You must hookshot to a palm tree to get on the island. After hacking your way through a jungle, you reach the center of the island, where Delzari says the Tropic Temple should be. Unfortunately, the automaton steps on you, and you end up inside a maintenance hatch on its foot, entering the Inside of the Automaton, the game's 4th dungeon.

This dungeon brings back the magnetic iron boots, some gears have magnetic teeth, and link must ride it as it goes around. another, even more major mechanic is being able to possess the automaton and move its limbs (the rooms of the dungeon) to access new areas. However, you can only possess it at its 'heart'. Moving its limbs results in six different directions of gravity, which makes for some very complex gravity puzzles. Other puzzles involve scrambling circuitry as Ghost Link, and routing circuits a certain way to open doors. Enemies Include Armos, Beamos, Mecha-Wallmaster (all of which can be scrambled and possessed), Technoblins, and blade traps. The Miniboss is in the heart Chamber, it is Margoma, who takes on a more gearlike shape. He tries to run link over and must be shot in the eye to make him go horizontal. He can also manipulate gears to move around the chamber's terrain. During the second phase, he moves vertically across wall-gears, and link must chase him using the iron boots. Once margoma is defeated, he will roll into a specific unfilled chink in the gears, allowing access to the dungeon item: the hammer. With this, link can change the direction of, or set into motion gears, as well as flatten certain switches, and press down springboards. Eventually, Link gains access to the brain room, and escapes through the mouth. Upon exiting, the automaton begins attacking, serving not only as the dungeon, but also the boss - Towering Colossus: Hylos. Hylos attacks by rolling boulders towards you, which must be dodged by hookshotting to a tree. He also attacks by stomping, which link must dodge and then hammer his toes. once all ten have been hammered, He moves onto his second phase, where his attacks are laser vision, where you must shoot his eyes, and slamming his fist down. When he slams his fist, you must enter through a hatch and make your way to the brain, which you must slash. after doing this twice (once for each hand), he goes to his final phase. In this, he attacks by slamming down a boulder on you. you must make a sling between two palms with the hookshot, so the boulder launches back to his face. he also sweeps his hands towards you, which you can escape by hammering up rock blockades. After launching the boulder a few times, The fight is over and you can enter the Tropic Temple to claim your reward, the key of the south.

Finally, You head to the East, but find no structure there that would guard the key. as it happens, the east is rather devoid of anything. Delzari is confused, as he heard the Minish speak of an ancient hall in the east, which is no longer there. He recommends returning to the forest where they met, as there is a wise creature of great knowledge known as the Great Deku Tree. When you get there, the tree welcomes you and starts to ask what it is you seek, but is abruptly struck by lightning and burnt up. However, there are symbols on the ground resembling music notes: The Dirge of the Dragon. The fire spreads, taking out half the forest, which includes Delzari's village. Delzari, traumatized by the events, offers no help other than to say 'the mountain'. Thus, you travel north to the twin mountains of fire and ice. since you have seen the majority of snowpeak, you travel to death mountain, which erupts, also without warning. you feel the earth shake as a tide of fleeing gorons rushes towards you. at this point, you must dodge the goron landslide. after dodging enough, one goron drops a bomb bag, which you pick up. you remember a large stone in the east, and travel there to blow it up. Upon attempting this, it lights up with symbols like lightning striking, a volcano erupting, a blizzard forming, a tsunami hitting, and various other natural disasters. Suddenly a shadow forms above your head. you move out of the way just in time to dodge an island crashing down on your head. In front of you now looms a Nordic-style hall, Tempest Hall, the 5th dungeon.

this dungeon is heavily based around storms. the puzzles include getting past strong gusts of wind, using ice to create platforms and freeze things, and manipulating lightning (especially) to solve various puzzles involving burning wood, charging metal, and timing strikes. also, thunder is a puzzle element, used to shatter glass, and sound frequency puzzles. Enemies include thunder keese, Aeralfos, Peahats, Moblin Paladin (giant moblin with a sword and shield), Hylian warrior spirit (must fight them in spirit form), Tailpasarans, Electric chu, and ampilus. Eventually you make it to the miniboss chamber, which is a room with no floor, just a bunch of rafters. The miniboss is darkhammer, who attacks by attempting to knock you off with the ball-and-chain. you must hookshot to the rafters above to dodge, and drop onto the ball, grab onto it and ride it back to the darkhammer. the momentum will knock him off balance, so you can slash him. after repeating this three times, he is defeated and you gain the ice and fire arrows. You must use these to solve previously unbeatable puzzles, such as freezing water into icicles, then melting their base with the fire arrows to make platforms, and other such puzzles. After this, the dungeon takes on more of a fire-and-ice theme, adding enemies from the Aurora City and Sun Monastery. After solving more puzzles, you reach the boss room, a.k.a. the back outside. there is nothing there except the key, which is split in half. Suddenly, a roar shakes the ground, and each half of the key is swallowed by Two-Headed Elemental Dragon: Gleeok. The boss fight begins with the first phase, during which one head breathes fire and lightning, and the other breathes ice and Has thunder roars. Obviously, in the first phase, you must shot each head with the opposite arrow type. after shooting both heads, Gleeok moves to his second phase. in this phase, the heads attempt to swallow link. you must place a bomb for them to swallow instead. another attack is similar to TP's Argorok: Gleeok flaps his wings in order to gust link off the edge. here, you must take another page from the argorok boss fight, which is to hookshot to its tail and weigh it down with the iron boots, then slash at its heads. after doing any combination of these two thrice, he moves on to his final phase. He will now combine his fire and ice beams into a high-pressure stream of water, which will push you off the edge. you can freeze the water to make a path up to the heads, or turn it to steam, which will cause the dragons to cough and fall down. after doing one fo these things and attacking four times (twice to each head), gleeok explodes, leaving behind the two pieces of the key of the East. Delzari, now recovered from his shock, recommends taking the key to a smith, and knows of one on death mountain.


	3. The Key, the Castle, and the Crypt

You set out for the mountain again, but with the defeat of gleeok, the natural disasters subside, and the gorons have returned. Upon asking around, people tell you of biggoron, the greatest smith in hyrule. You set out for the summit, as biggoron lives in the crater. After making it halfway there, you find your path blocked by a huge rock. Delzari suggests asking a goron for help. Upon arriving in the city, you find no one to help you, they are all too busy clearing away rubble from the eruption. you are told that there is a creature living in a cave with a pair of gauntlets giving it exceptional strength. You go to this cave to find a Dynalfos inside. (it has a pair of gauntlets similar to SS's lizalfos. It attacks by throwing stones at you, whipping its tail, and grabbing and throwing you. You must employ a technique a goron taught to you - bomb arrows. Like in the chilpicabra battle, you must shoot stalactites to hit the Dynalfos and stun him. However, the dynalfos is adaptive, and now dodges the stalactites. however, the fallen stalactite now opens up a hole with light coming through. you must use the mirror shield now to blind the dynalfos. after slashing him, he blocks the sunlight, rendering that attack obsolete. You now must throw the boomerang, which he ducks, but is then hit in the back with (you can do this before, after, or in between the other two attacks. Finally, the Dynalfos begins ripping up stalagmites and hurtling them at you. you must hammer them back at the dynalfos, which will impale it and suspend it against the cave wall, killing it. You may now take the gauntlets off its corpse and use them to access the crater, a mini-dungeon.

This dungeon heavily incorporates the ice arrows and fire arrows. Similar to the Sandship in SS, you must switch the dungeon between two phases (fiery and cooled) by shooting a purple orb in the center with fire and ice arrows, respectively. There are lizalfos, fire keese, and magmoldorms here. There is no miniboss. at the end, Biggoron sits. you ask him to fix the key, and he does so. He then moves a colossal boulder, giving you a shortcut back to goron city.

You may now access hyrule castle. When you enter, you meet no resistance getting to the throne room. The man in the black cloak is there, and zelda is sitting on the throne. it appears her and the black clad man are arguing. when zelda catches sight of link, she immediately yells to shoot the man. he whirls around and flips back his hood, revealing his red eyes and white hair - a Sheikah. He shouts out 'Master! the Hero of Farore has come to play!" and Ganondorf steps out form behind the throne. He binds you with dark ropes and levitates you. he begins walking, the sheikah and your levitating body in tow. He walks to an ancient, mossy tower in hyrule castle town and opens the door. now, the bonds dissipate and you fall to the floor. The Sheikah immediately cuts your bowstring at one end. Ganondorf then grabs your left wrist, and you feel it sear. he then thrusts you into the Temple, says 'may you rot with the Hero of time!' and shuts the door. You are now trapped within the Forgotten Temple, the 6th dungeon.

The first thing you do is look at your left wrist, which reads 'Your bow has other uses besides just shooting things'. This dungeon concentrates on exploiting the other uses of the bow, which are using the string as a whip, ziplining with the back, and prying things loose like a crowbar. Another major mechanic is the fact that many parts of the dungeon have mirrors in which there are things not visible in the actual dungeon (ex: switch in mirror but not real dungeon). Enemies include Poes, Redeads, Ghinis, Skulltulas, wallmasters, Floating tiles, Bubbles, and Stalblins (undead moblins who are unkillable). In the miniboss chamber, there is a massive skeletal spider called Staltula. Staltula attacks with dark webs similar to the bonds ganondorf imprisoned you with, biting you, as well as falling on you from above (like the deku toad in TP), which you must dodge, then attack the stomach. after doing this three times, it sprays a final dark web before dying, which you grab and use to restring your bow. It may now revert between its original and whip/zipline/crowbar functions. Using this you can progress to the boss room. Within, there is a coffin and mirrors on the walls. suddenly, the thing you thought was your mirror image flies out of the mirror and into the coffin. the lid is abruptly thrown off, and a rotted Hero of Time climbs out, becoming the boss, Ancient Warrior of Legend: the Hero of Time. He has all of your items, so you can't use them against him. You must exploit the new bow abilities to disarm him, opening the way for attack. after doing this thrice, his spirit leaves his body, and you must go into soul form to damage him. He gives you an ethereal sword to even the fight, and you go at each other in a duel. After clashing for a while, neither of you have landed a blow. HoT calls 'halt! the fact that you can hold your own against me shows that you are truly my descendant. I have no use for this, take it, you have earned it.' he gives you the Master Sword, which can join with you in ghost form. He says 'you will need thes for the path ahead.' He teaches you the Song of Storms (does different things depending on the area, forest-causes earthquake, ocean-causes tsunami, desert-causes sandstorm, death mountain-causes eruption, Snowpeak-causes blizzard, plains-causes tornado, highlands-causes lightning) and gives you the Compass of the Sages. 'This will lead you to the graves of the sages from my era, whose bodies you must reunite with their souls, which are trapped in the underworld. Using the song I just taught you, as well as one held by the living descendant of each sage, you may enter the crypt and make your way to the sages' bodies. You must then enter the underworld with the sage's body, and traverse a land of their worst nightmares manifestation to unite spirit and body. Once all 6 sages are awakened, they will use their combined power to open a gate to the Castle of the Underworld, where Ganondorf has fled with Zelda and Virith, the Sheikah assassin you encountered. Go now, and save Hyrule from itself.' You do not understand the last part, but go through the portal out.


	4. Reviving the Sages

There are six arrows on the compass, one green, one red, one blue, one orange, one purple and one yellow. They point Southeast, North, Southwest, West, South, and East, respectively. You must go to the green first. It is in the forest in which you met Delzari, as well as where the Great Deku Tree was. This is Sarikri Forest. Following the compass, you eventually come to a structure that looks something like the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. You must enter the nearby Kokiri Forest. After asking around for the descendant of Saria, you find a girl who says Aeve, Saria's descendant, has been kidnapped by Skullkid and taken to the Lost Woods. However, as usual, you must find your way through. You cannot advance until playing the song of storms. A bolt of lightning will strike the right entrance. After six areas, You reach the Sacred Grove, where you hear a cackle. A net drops on top of you, and a TP-style skullkid jumps from the bushes. He asks you to play. You can choose to accept, gaining you one light point, which will be important later, or you can choose to cut the net and threaten Skullkid at swordpoint, gaining you a Shadow point. The latter will result in the easier path, which is just being given Aeve. For the former, you must go through a vine slingshot minigame, involving you slinging from island to island, and gliding around using the Deku Leaf, which is in this minigame only. at the end, you may leave with Aeve. She will teach you Saria's Song in thanks. This song is re-purposed, however. Now, it will grow nearby plants. You can return to the crypt, and use the song to grow vines, allowing you to enter the Garden Mausoleum, the game's 7th dungeon.

This one revolves around growing plants to help you. For example, growing lily Pads to help you traverse water with ledges too high to climb out, growing pumpkins, then smashing them with a hammer to make your boots temporarily sticky, growing shrooms for bouncy platforms, etc. Enemies include Ropes (who hang from above, and bite link), Boko Scrubs (Deku scrubs w/ bombs) Boko Babas (deku babas with more health and that move even after getting cut), Likes (I h8 Likes), Forest blins, Thorny Chus, and Minigyorgs. After traversing to the top, you reach a square arena in which Stalkey resides. He is a skeletal monkey, and, much like Ook from TP, he has an item, the gust Gauntlets. These deliver a powerful gust of wind, which if you're not careful, will knock you off the garden roof. Also akin to Ook, he hops around on four pillars. you must hookshot onto a pillar while Stalkey is mid-jump and slash off one of his ribs. after all the ribs are gone, the poe lantern within falls out, the skeleton collapses, and upon hitting the ground, the Gust gauntlets blast the lantern off the roof, anod it shatters. You now have the gust gauntlets, with which you can turn the fan blades on each tower. after activating all four, a coffin with the symbol of forest on it rises out of the ground. Playing Saria's Song opens it, revealing Saria's perfectly preserved body. Lifting it out of the coffin opens a portal to the Underworld. You must carry Saria's body through. The second half is a dead Kokiri Forest. Saria's voice calls out to you to revive the Great Deku Tree, which will alleviate her nightmare and allow her soul and body to reunite. You easily travel to the tree, but playing Saria's Song does not heal it. She says that there is again a creature plaguing its roots, and you must enter and slay it. you see a switch on a branch, but cannot reach it. You must throw Saria's body onto it to permanently press it. You must possess her to get back down and enter the tree. The puzzles go by the same mechanics, but the enemies are now skeletal. Also, new coop puzzles are introduced, where you must utilize Saria's abilities (fitting into small spaces, calming Skullkids, which can block your way, planting seeds, and walking on slim branches). Using this, the Gust Gauntlets (which can be used to propel yourself in the air, blow away dust, cool magma, and blow fans) and Saria's Song, you reach the boss chamber at the top of the tree. Within, you find Venomous Four-Headed Baba: Manhandla. His main attack is spraying acid. This is easily dodged, but you must pick up Saria, as she is vulnerable. Another attack is to spin his heads like propeller blades to suck link and saria in and throw them high in the air, and catching them in a mouth. to avoid this attack completely, you must pick up Saria and put on the iron boots. If you don't do this, saria will fall in amouth, as will you unless you dive out of the way. You must throw Saria on a ledge, where she will hide in a crawlspace, safe from the wind. you must then allow yourself to get sucked in and equip the iron boots, plummet onto a head, stunning it, and then hack at it. After five hits, each head shrinks into its shell. when all four are defeated, the next phase begins. Manhandla's heads are now armored, and will slam you and bite you. You must gust leaves on the stems to spin each head, dizzying it, and causing it to fall over with its mouth open. Saria must then crawl inside, through the stem, and Use her dagger on the heart. After crawling through all mouths, Manhandla's shell explodes. Now the heads wriggle around at a fast pace, and will constrict you, bite you, or tail-whip you, you must grab the head as link, and grab the now-thrashing tail as Saria, and rip off its armor, exposing it for more blows with the master sword. Each head only takes one bout of hits before perishing. The last head drops a Heart container (which all bosses have dropped so far). The Deku Tree is now restored, and spits you out, remarking that you taste like 'the excrement of the filthy creature that was plaguing him'. You may now enter a chamber housing Saria's chained soul. Upon joining her body and soul, the chains break and a resurrected Saria opens her eyes. She smiles sadly and says 'You remind me of him. He was my greatest friend, but I am, alas, a sage, and he is not. Years passed, and he fell, while I wasted away in my sagely duties. Eventually, the man whom the hero drove from this land returned. But, it was not the same man. A Gerudo male, yes, but not the same. This one had the fright of youth. But I digress, you have saved me, Hero of the Underworld. I shall assist you in entering the Castle of the Underworld. There, your decision will be based on those in your past..whether those be right or wrong is up to you.' You are returned to the overworld.

Delzari, as all companions must, ruins the moment. 'to the North! Hopefully, this sage will be less depressing.' The green arrow is lit, and the red is moving. It points towards death mountain. Upon arrival, You ask around Goron City for the descendant of the fire sage. They say he is down in Kakariko trading spring water. You travel down a path that is now open. Reaching Kakariko, you find the Goron, who teaches you the song if you buy some spring water in a bottle, which you can do, earning you a light point, or you can threaten him for the sng, earning you a shadow point. The song is Darunia's Dirge. It is like the goron city theme from OoT. Upon playing, a water geyser erupts in front of you. This can serve as a platform, like in TFH, a plant moistener, and a propelling force. Use this to scale the mountain, and you will reach the Molten Mausoleum, the 8th dungeon.

This uses geysers heavily, in the aforementioned ways. It also involves manipulating the direction of lava streams with the mirror shield, as well as the fire-and-ice puzzles from the crater dungeon, though on a smaller scale (this is to the lava crater as Lanayru Mining Facility was to the Sandship, but changing temperature instead of time). Enemies are Magmoldorms, Fire keese, Garos, Sols, Lizalfos, Calds (scorpions with fiery pincers), Magma Chus, and Volcano 'blins. Upon cooling everything, they become Coldorms, Ice keese, Frost Garos, Cryosols, dead, Chills, and North 'blins. When you get to the miniboss, there is a circle of lava with no way across. if you look around, however, there is a crack in the roof. If you bomb-arrow this, the ceiling falls, revealing the now-skeletal Dynalfos you impaled with a stalactite, suspended above your head. Unfortunately, there was also a poe hiding in an alcove, this one a fire poe. It makes a beeline for the body and possesses it. It rips out the stalactite and falls to the ground as Drynalfos, the miniboss. He attacks by swinging and stabbing with the stalactite, as well as ripping up stalagmites and throwing them, rocking the platform like zant, and breathing curse fire. These you must dodge. However, you can take his own straegy and use it against him. if you equip the Iron boots, the platform will tilt, causing Drynalfos to slide towards you. You may then unequip the boots and use your hammer to shatter his arm, which is protecting his ribs, and then stab down at the lantern. You must repeat this once more, and then Drynalfos, now armless, will begin running from end to end, tilting the platform this way and that. You must counter each tilt, and he will eventually get reckless and charge you. You must geyser up, leap over his head, and gust him into the lava. at this point, a massive stalactite falls into the platform. Link jumps off as the platform cracks and shatters. one thin, roundish piece floats over to link. you pick it up, getting the dungeon item, the lava board. this allows you to surf over lava, divert more pressurized lava flows, and activate geysers on it. you surf over to the stalactite, which has Darunia's body in it. You try to lift it out, but it is so heavy that you cannot, even with the Dynalfos' Gauntlets. You must possess Darunia and step out. this opens a portal. As darunia, you must carry link into darunia's nightmare. As soon as you enter, Volvagia swallows you (he is much, much bigger, since this is Darunia's worst nightmare). Darunia asks you to free his people, who are in Volvagia's stomach. This half of the dungeon involves gravity, like Inside the Automaton, but in this case, you can only roll volvagia on his side and then on his back, you can't just flip him right over. You must hammer sensitive bits of flesh to roll him, and he only rolls clock wise. Using Darunia's abilities (breaking rocks, rolling over lava, holding heavy switches, and immunity to fire) you reach link of the gorons, darunia's son. You must solve a puzzle involving balancing platforms that are teetered on lava jets to get to him. He gives you the Goron Gauntlets, which allow you to lift Darunia and Giant rocks. Using these, you can reach darunia's friend, Godoro. You must launch yourself by activating a geyser and standing on your lava board over the activation point to get to him. he rewards you with the pegasus boots, which allow you to run so fast you can go a short distance up walls, run over liquids for a small time, and generate a vertical whirlwind by going in circles. With these three items, you may now exit. However, you must still contend with the boss, Terror of the Gorons: Volvagia. He attacks first by diving into lava and leaping back out, sending a spray of lava at you. You must lava board over his head to stun him and ping-pong his head between you and Darunia. He will also breathe fire, which must be dodged. After playing volvagia ping-pong several more times, his mask breaks. His second phase consists of him moving in circles and dropping boulders On you. You must dodge these and throw them back. He'll also spit magma which will make certain patches of ground magma, which can be cooled via the gust gauntlets. After returning to sender several times, he moves to his final phase. Now, he will fly swiftly in circles, generating a fiery cyclone around the arena that tightens until it hits you. The gust gauntlets aren't strong enough to combat the wind, so you must generate a counter cyclone with the Pegasus boots. This will cool volvagia's belly, immobilizing him and dropping him to the ground, where you can whale on him with your sword. After doing this several times, volvagia will resort to his magma and fire attacks only. At this point you must throw darunia at volvagia and he will smash through his skull, rejoining with his Soul, which was trapped in volvagia's skull. He promptly engulfs you in a bear hug, saying 'Yet again, I am in your debt, brother. Ah, but you are not the Hylian I once knew, are you? No, but like your ancestor, you have earned the title of brother of the Gorons.' he gives you a pendant with the Goron symbol carved in it. 'This will let you into certain buildings in Goron City, give you discounts at shops, and my people should be nicer to you. I admit, we have become a prejudiced race. I only hope you do not acquire that trait, as it may prove your undoing in the future.' With these foreboding words, Darunia returns you to the land of the living, the red compass arrow now lit.

Delzari wastes no time in dissing darunia. 'Stupid rock nearly broke my spine! And that SMELL! Ugh, hasnt he heard of bathing? I need to wash this odor off of me, lets go to the water sage's grave next!' With that, you set out southwestwards, where you find a cape (the geographic kind, not the clothing). On this cape live Zoras, however, their city is abandoned, you find. As you walk through the town, you hear something rattle. A moment later, a small Zora girl leaps out at you, slashing out with a coral knife. however, you being a land-dweller who is a seasoned warrior and her being a Zora barely out of infancy, you easily disarm her. She realizes you aren't hostile, and begs for your help. She introduces herself as Zalette, and explains that everyone is hiding in the reef. She gives you a mask that lets you breathe underwater as well as flippers, and then leads the way to the reef. During this sequence, you must defend her from minigyorgs and electreels (electric eels, if you couldn't tell by the name). You reach the reef, where Zalette gets the two of you past Zora guards. Zalette spots her grandfather and runs towards him. Her grandfather, Ralis (same one as in TP) thanks you with a song, Ruto's Requiem. This calms nearby fish, allowing you to ride them, each of which have different abilities that match what your items can do, since you can't use them underwater (ex: Hammerhead Shark). Ralis, however, asks you for one last favor. He explains that the River Zoras sent them a message that they would be attacking zora city in three days' time, and that if they left, there would be no casualties. He asks link to help them fight the invaders. You agree, and the scene shifts to the battle. you must use Ruto's Requiem to break through the River Zora's ranks. You eventually reach their leader, who asks for mercy. you may choose to kill him, gaining you a shadow point, or spare him, awarding you a light point. Either way, the Zoras thank you and show you to the Reef Mausoleum, the 9th dungeon, where Ruto is.

This dungeon, unlike the other southern dungeon is very nature-themed. Its puzzles involve undersea wildlife such as kelp, which can be cut to float things up to the surface, seaweed, which can be used as ropes, the aforementioned fish, and various types of coral, which can emit oxygen bubbles, spray jets of water, and be used like a cannon. The dungeon also introduces a new mechanic: sound. Sound can stun link if its waves hit him, it can mess up his songs, it will shatter objects if at the right frequency, and it will send ripples out which affect various things. It is emitted by horn-like coral structures that can be turned so the sound hits other things. Enemies are minigyorgs, squidrills (link-sized squids whose heads are drills), Electreels, Reeves (jellyfish that send out soundwaves), Diver 'blins, Morpheels (way smaller than the boss), Aqua Chus, and Biri. When you reach the miniboss chamber, there are four holes in the floor. when you drop down one, you land on a pillar in the water-filled room below. In the center is what looks like a giant fish skeleton. A poe with a blue lantern immediately possesses the bones, creating Stalgyorg. In order to beat him, you must stun him with Ruto's Requiem, then latch onto his back. He will try and thrash you off, but you must hold on through a sequence that is somewhat similar to the reunion with epona in TP. if you manage to hold on long enough, you can drive stalgyorg into a wall, disassembling the bones and allowing you to attack the lantern. Three repeats later, he is defeated, and the water all goes into the center, forming a coffin with Ruto's body inside, as well as a chest holding the sonic rod, which is pretty self-explanatory. now you may enter Ruto's nightmare. Immediately, her soul begins yelling at you 'LINK YOU DIRTY LITTLE HYLIAN SCUM! YOU LEFT ME TO WAIT FOR...ummm...A REALLY LONG TIME! IF YOU THINK THE ENGAGEMENT IS STILL ON, YOU'RE COMPLETELY WRONG! YOU BRING MY BODY HERE RIGHT NOW, AND KEEP IT IN VERY, VERY GOOD CONDITION, OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!' with those kind words of wisdom, she leaves you to traverse the second half of the dungeon, which is a poisoned zora's domain. This part is more pollution-themed than water. Certain puzzles require you to dissolve things with acid from geysers. Ruto's body comes in handy for swimming, zora 'ranging things, like MM's Zora mask, purifying acid, and underwater combat. Your goal is to cleanse the entirety of Zora's domain. Eventually, after cleansing all the streams feeding into Zora's river, it becomes swimmable. You can now swim down to lake hylia, which is the boss arena. The boss is the Lake Hylia's Horror, Calimarr. This is A massive, zombified squiddrill with a completely white eye. In the first phase, it attacks by stirring up whirlpools with its tentacles. It also sends out shockwaves by drumming on some coral. you must match the frequency using the sonic rod, which sends the soundwaves back at Calimarr, stunning it. However, when you try slashing at its eye, it closes. Delzari suggests trying attacking somewhere else. You must use a hammershark to smash into its beak. Eventually, its beak breaks, and the enraged squid moves to his second phase. He abandons the drumming attack, and instead drills into the earth, to suddenly emerge and bodyslam you. to counter this, you must use ruto to do a zora spin into his eye while he is emerging. after several repititions of this, he becomes extremely enraged. He will now squirt ink, lash out with his tentacles, and rip up pieces of ground and hurl them at you. you must pin down a tentacle with your sword and sling ruto into his eye with it. Eventually, he will slump down with his tentacles outstretched. you and ruto must grab opposite tentacles and rip him in half. his eye dissolves, leaving ruto's soul floating in the water. when ruto is ressurected, she leaps at you and starts pummeling you. Only after you are sufficiently bruised does she realize you aren't the same link as the one she was supposed to marry. she then sheepishly apologizes. 'Oh...sorry, I thought you were someone else. Thanks for ressurecting me though.' her eyes suddenly get a gleam in them. 'Hey, so the last link I met was supposed to marry me, but he didn't. You wouldn't happen-'. Delzari cuts in then. 'No, we came here strictly to do saving, nothing else, now lets go link.' As you turn towards the portal, Ruto calls to you 'Don't let love blind you from your true enemy, link.' wth that, you exit.

Delzari only says 'Ok, no more of that psycho please.' With that, you set out for the west, where the orange arrow now points. You arrive at the gerudo camp, which is on fire. There are four Iron Knuckles, one with a torch, one with a hammer, one with a bow, one with an axe. You must make it to the center of the camp by stunning the Iron knuckles and parkouring across roofs. In the center is a gerudo witch who is possessing the Iron knuckles. The gerudo can't reach her because she is surrounded by fire. you can surpass this with the Ice arrows, thus entering the boss fight against Gerudo Witch: Thauria. She immediately attacks you with curse (makes you unable to use items), ice (freezes you in place), fire (causes you to run panickedly, like in 2.5d games), and light (makes you unable to see) attacks. Her clothes turn dark purple when she is about to use curse, yellow when she is going to use light, red when she's using fire, and blue for ice. The fight plays out similar to Twinrova, except you absorb the essences with your sword. you must then attack her with the opposite essence of what she is about to use (light and curse or fire and ice). Once every combination has happened twice, she shrinks the arena and you begin a game of dead man's volley with multiple elements. She will alternate between the four elements for every round. in between rounds, however, she will shoot a beam of each element which you must absorb into your sword. Then, you must wait for the opposite element to be volleyed at you and hit it back with your sword in order to stun her. Eventually, she collapses and you can choose to kill or spare her, earning you a shadow or light point respectively. Before you can do anything, a Poe holding a scythe comes out of her mouth. You suddenly collapse with a splitting headache, and hear a voice in your head that is coming from the Poe: 'Enter my realm again and I'll make sure you never leave.'

You now wake up to see a gerudo standing over you. She says the witch whose body you excorsized wants to thank you. You exit the tent and she asks you how she can repay you. You ask for the song, but she tells you she forgot it long ago, but will instead enchant your pegasus boots to enhance your speed. This allows you to run twice as far on unstable substances (walls, water, sinking sand, air, etc.). She directs you to a river of sand, which you can now cross. on the other side is the Dune Mausoleum, the 10th dungeon, where Nabooru is buried.

This dungeon's main mechanic is turning sand into glass with the fire arrows. This can be used as mirrors for light puzzles, shattered to clear a way or to get glass shards for cutting things that can't be cut by your sword, and brings back the mirror link mechanic. Enemies are moldorms, Iron knuckles, Desert Blins, keese, Poe warriors (poes with swords), levers, and Geldmen. At the miniboss chamber, there is nothing but sand. you must turn it into glass with your arrows, which will reveal a Large moldorm skeleton. When you shatter the glass, the shards come together to form a poe, who possesses the skeleton, resulting in Staldorm. He will burrow around and create sand whirlpools, which you must run across with the boots. he will stick his head out sometimes to strike at you, and you must shoot both of his eyes. This takes out one of his segments. For the next, you must use your hammer to hit it in a certain direction. Finally, you must hookshot onto his back and hack away at a ghostly shell which he has formed. eventually, the shell breaks and you may deliver the final blow. The sand drains, giving you access to nabooru's coffin, a portal to the underworld, and the dungeon item: the Volt Axe. This is an axe with electrical abilities that can be thrown to create a lightning beam, swung at the ground to make lightning strike, or just used like a normal axe. You may now enter the underworld. However, the Poe King does not want you interfering with death any longer, so he transports you to a cage in the dungeon. fortunately, he neglected to trap nabooru. You must possess nabooru and get into a nearby Iron knuckle suit so that you can carry the cage around. Nabooru has a bow, which allows you to solve dual bow puzzles. She can also ride horseback, which comes in handy since her nightmare is the abandoned Gerudo fortress, The cage can be used to hold down heavy switches, can be rolled across rails, and used as a platform for crossing spikes. The Iron knuckle can't jump, which can hinder it. The Volt Axe comes in handy for killing Iron Knuckles, thus allowing nabooru to use them. You can use your items in between the cage bars. eventually, you reach a chamber with a massive, heavily armored Iron knuckle with a large axe. you can use this to break the cage. However, when you do so, the Poe King possesses the Iron knuckle, ejecting nabooru. This is the dungeon boss, Armored Gerudo Guardian: Steel Knuckle, who attacks by swinging his axe in various directions and stomping and kicking. The arena is rectangular with multiple Iron knuckles that nabooru can use. You must get in a bladelock with the boss as nabooru, then sneak around and attack his back. However, he deals INSANE damage, second only to the final boss. After a great deal of hits, he tears the chestplate off of an Iron Knuckle and uses it to cover his back. He then swings his axe down so hard that the floor cracks and shatters, revealing a sandy floor below. You may now use the Volt axe to lightning the ground. The impact of the bolt plus its heat creates a platform that you can climb to reach the head, which you must hammer. after doing this a good deal, he moves to his third phase in which he spins around so fast that he makes a sand twister. You must use your upgraded pegasus boots to counteract the whirlwind. You then must run up Steel Knuckles back and into his armor, which is large enough to be a smallish battle arena. Inside is Poe King. He will swing his scythe at you when you get close, making it impossible to attack him. Instead, you must possess nabooru, who will now do an Iron Knuckle stack, which allows her to reach the chest. from there, she can swing at the plating, which will hit Poe King, leaving him vulnereable. You must do this once, and then Poe King will exit, warnng you that the next time he won't be so kind as to put you in a cage. now, nabooru's soul appears and joins her body. She, like the other sages, gives a speech. 'When I died, I certainly didn't expect this. Ganondorf-my generation's Ganondorf-made a deal with the Poe King to sentence us sages to eternal torture in return for 100 souls. I was honestly hoping for a peaceful death, but the wrath of the demon king is no small thing. i never thought I would see the Hero of time again. But you are not that link, are you? No, you are a new hero, a different hero. You are the Hero of Souls. You have done what no link has managed before. You escaped the clutches of death to save a princess you don't even know. Just be careful it wasn't all for naught.' With that, she portals you back to Hyrule.

Delzari does not offer his usual critique on the sage's personality, but instead asks a question: '100 souls...I wonder who they were?' The next arrow is purple, and points to the south. When you reach the location, You see a shadowy wood separated from the rest of the world by a deep canyon. With no idea how to cross, Delzari suggests searching kakariko for clues as to the descendant of the shadow sage. when you arrive there, you see a hooded figure arguing with the blacksmith, a hooded figure who you recognize all too well as the Sheikah who killed you. He notices you and tries to run, but the pegasus boots easily overtake him. Now, you may confront him for the song. He pulls out his bow and draws it back, but your reflexes are increased, and his bow is destroyed. He snickers and says: 'Let's take this elsewhere, shall we?'. He teleports you to a dark arena surrounded by symbols. He draws a sword, and a long awaited boss fight begins against Lieutenant of the Demon King: Viriath. He will attack by teleporting to a random corner of the room and charging you. The wall symbols will glow wherever he is teleporting to, and you must shoot him before he attacks. After he takes five hits, he moves to phase two, which is a duel. You must bladelock him, and do a button combo to disarm him. after several hits, he resorts to magic. Like Thauria, he uses curse, light, fire, and ice. however, you can't absorb them with your sword. You must instead redirect them to the wall whose symbols are the corresponding color with the mirror shield. each elemental charge makes the symbols glow brighter. after four charges, it blasts a beam of that element at Viriath, stunning him. Each time this happens, he discards that magic type from his arsenal, and the number of charges required increases. after eliminating all four elements, Viraith gives up. 'Well, it appears your skills have increased since i killed you. How did you come back to life anyways? No matter, I will give you your song if you so insist, but only so that I can see you brutally die at my master's hands. You may ressurect the sages from their nightmares, but I assure you, when you die - and you will - yours will be worse by a hundredfold.' He teaches you the song, Impa's Elegy, and leaves. This allows you to teleport between shadows, which allows you to cross the canyon and enter the Skull Mausoleum, dungeon 11, where Impa is.

This dungeon does concentrate on the shadow mechanic, but also introduces a new one: dark matter. with the use of light, it can be changed through three forms, solid, liquid, and gas. This can be used to make bridges, make blocks to hold down switches, pools of water to swim through, waterfalls to spin waterwheels and fill rooms, clouds of shadow to teleport to and to walk through. Enemies are Poes, Skulltulas, Redeads, Stalfos Knights, Gibdos, Skull ropes, Curse Keese, Shadow Chu, and Bubbles. In the miniboss chamber is the skeleton of a four-headed snake. The four poes from the previous temples enter and possess the heads, becoming staldra. Each one has a special attack. the forest poe coils around you boa-style, The fire one obviously breathes fire, the water one sprays acid, the sand one burrows and attacks from below. They are stunned by spin attacking, Ice arrows, gust gauntlets, and iron boots, respectively. However, the vulnerable spot is the body, which means all four heads must be stunned in order to get to it. after three blows to the body, It is dead and the poes are destroyed once and for all. You now have access to Impa's body and the underworld. Once inside, Impa speaks to you. 'Link, I bestow upon you something to help cut through the darkness - and, if need be, create it.' You get the light and curse arrows. 'Be wary, though, you are being hunted by a creature known as the Wallmaster Elite. The wounds you have inflicted to this realm are great, and the Poe King wants you dead, for good this time. The temple you just went through was the closest point to the Underworld in Hyrule, which is why so many fell creatures were in there. evade the wallmaster, link, and ressurect me.' Like impa said, the wallmaster elite will hunt you throughout the dungeon. however, like in aLBW, you can turn this to your advantage. You can use the curse arrows to dispel its soul, allowing you to possess it. you can use it to lift gates, roll aside boulders, smash walls, become a platform and cast a shadow. Impa's abilities include teleportation, running up walls, leaping very high, being able to see with the lens of truth, and shurikens. Using this wide arsenal of puzzle capabilities, you can reach the boss. Two enemies you made in the past now come together for a final showdown, King Poe and Viriath. Together, they are Wrathful Warrior of Death: Wraith Viriath. he now uses a scythe, which when swung creates curse energy. This must be shot with the light arrows. He will also use his lantern to absorb your fire, ice, light, and curse arrows that you fire. When all four arrows are in the lantern, he will launch an energy orb at you, starting a game of dead man's volley. However, it is not as simple as swinging your sword, you must do certain button combos to deflect it back. after six rounds, he moves ot his second phase in which they separate, and you must essentially do a double boss fight, Viraith attacking like his first and second phase, and Poe King attacking with his scythe and energy balls. You must simultaneously play a slower-tempo game of DMV with Poe King while also defending yourself from Viraith. Once both are defeated, Viriath slinks off, and Poe King, now beyond furious at getting beaten in his own realm, casts a curse on you preventing you from using your items, and leaves. Impa's soul and body join and she begins her spiel. 'Link, I am afraid I cannot lift the curse that vile being has put on you. Fortunately, the next and last sage you must rescue, Rauru, can. However, he is not dead, but...not himself. Have you ever seen an owl flying around hyrule? He is trapped in that form, and his curse can only be broken when the 100 unjustly slain are returned to life. you must find them across hyrule, link. Only then will you save the one in the underworld and break your curse.


	5. Betrayal

Delzari promptly informs you that your eyes are purple from the curse. Armed with that bit of useless knowledge, you set out to find the souls. 20 were taken from each race, the Gorons, Zoras, Kokiri, Gerudo, and Hylians. 10 goron souls are on death muntain, ten on snowpeak, 10 Zora souls are in the ocean, 10 in the river. 10 Kokiri souls are in the burnt woods, 10 in Sarikiri Forest. 10 Gerudo souls are in the camp, 10 are in the desert. 10 Hylian souls are in Castle Town, 10 in Kakariko. most are fairly easy to find, simply hiding under rocks, however, one in each area is guarded by a poe, and one by a puzzle. When all 100 are ressurected, the owl flies down to you and transforms into Rauru. 'Thank you, hero of souls. That owl form was rather claustrophobic.' He summons a bright light and dispels the curse from your body. 'You've done it. You ressurected all six of us. That is no small feat. Now, with our might combined, we can open a portal to the Castle of Corpses, where Zelda and Ganondorf are.' Suddenly, the other five appear and form a circle. All launch an orb of energy of their respective color into the center, and they congeal into a pulsing, dark sphere. When you are ready, you may enter the Castle of Corpses, The final dungeon.

Within this short dungeon is as usual a boss blitz in which you refight Blazebones, Chilpicabra, Helion, Hylos, Gleeok, Manhandla, Volvagia, and Calimarr. However, you must solve a puzzle unique to each dungeon to gain access. After killing all the bosses, you must enter a hallway of puzzles. The first involves Magma Eyes with pupils too constricted to shoot. You must use curse arrows to dilate them. The second puzzle is a sliding block puzzle, however, the block's sides are different colored, and will pass through all colors but that if pushed in that direction. you must change the color by using light reflected off the Mirror shield. The third puzzle is a multi-level maze with teleports, ghost walls, mini puzzles, and all the game's enemies. Once you get through all three, you enter the throne room.

Zelda immediately sees you and bids you to help her. Ganondorf stands in your way, and you approach him and draw your sword. However, uncharacteristically, he does not, but instead begins speaking. 'I did not want this. I, too learned from the past. I knew that ike my predecessors, Ganondorf I and Demise, I would fall to the Hero and Princess. I was content simply ruling the Gerudo, and, to be honest, I wanted to prove that not all male Gerudo are evil. But I did not account for another holder of the Triforce's change of heart. I did not think that Zelda, princess of hyrule, would be blinded by corruption. You see, Link, your princess did not get kidnapped by me, like her ancestors. No, quite the opposite. She forced me to lure you into a trap, to force you to earn the Triforce of Courage. She wants to break the cycle, the cycle that has repeated itself for countless generations, that cycle which Demise's curse started. She wants to kill us, link. If you do not believe me, look at the message seared into your wrist. If that is not proof enough, look to the Minish.' You pull out Delzari, who is now limp, like a doll. Ganondorf mutters a spell, and delzari's body animates. 'Now do you believe?' The voice comes from Ganondorf and Delzari. Zelda interrupts suddenly. 'Link! You must listen to me. I wish to end the cycle only to save hyrule and our ancestors further pain. Demise has condemned them to a fate worse than death, and Hyrule will keep being ravaged by war. Please, give me your piece of the triforce so we may end this, once and for all. Ganondorf speaks again. 'Hero of Souls, hear my words! if you let her have your triforce, all is lost. for without the Three chosen, the Triforce will be destroyed. Demise bound our souls to it. Destroy one, the other goes. And there will be death and war in hyrule like never before. The very land will waste away. Nothing will be left.' With that, you are faced with a decision: fight Ganondorf or Zelda. If you choose Ganondorf, you can just swing away with no resistance. Eventually, he falls down dead, and Zelda gets the Triforce of Power, then leading into the Zelda boss fight. If you choose to fight Zelda, she glares at you and thrusts a dagger through ganondorf's heart. 'You will regret this. I will end my pain, no matter wht it takes!'

The fight against Corrupt Princess: Zelda is the longest and most difficult. It begins with an up-temo round of Dead Man's Volley in which Zelda copies herself. You must hit it to the right copy, the others are slightly transparent. The copy switches every hit and you must face the new copy to hit it back. After six rounds, she floats down and draws a sword. Again, she copies herself, and you must block the right copy's swing to stun it and attack it. Six times later, she takes to magic. Again she splits herself, and each take on a different element. You must use whichever element she attacks with and reflect it to the copy using the opposite type. after every copy is downed twice, she runs out onto the balcony. Before you can follow, the sages enchant your pegasus boots one last time so you are fast enough to run up walls indefinitely. Zelda is climbing up a wall, conveniently. You must follow and flip her off the wall. when you detach her, you must press a to leap down after her to deliver the final blow. She rolls out of the way and your sword plunges into the balcony. She backhands you, making you need to fight with no sword. You must use the hylian sword now. You now enter a mode where your controls become directions to swing a sword (down swings down, left swings left, etc. and holding a and b are horizontal and vertical blocks. After twelve hits, you knock Zelda off the balcony, grab the master sword and plunge after her. This time, the sword drives home. With her final breaths, she repents. 'I...am sorry...I am unworthy...to hold...the Triforce of Wisdom...I should have...foreseen... the repercussions...of my actions...Goddesses...forgive me...' And with that, Zelda dies. Unfortunately, the Poe King was watching the fight, hoping to collect your soul, and overheard Ganondorf talking about the Triforce. 'Death and destruction, eh? That would be very beneficial to expanding by armies. Unfortunately, I require a corporeal form to touch the Triforce.' He enters Zelda's body. Now, Hero of Souls, I shall end you for good!' He raises his blade to slay you (here is where light and Shadow points come in), but is unexpectedly run through from behind (if you have more light points, or equal points). He is expelled from the body, and tries to escape but, with a final scream, is sucked into the blade. The body drops, revealing Viriath. 'Link...I must apologize for my behavior. Us Sheikah are bound to follow the orders of the royal family, and Zelda's were less than honorable. But, with her death, I was freed from them. However, we have an issue. Our leader killed the Gerudo king. This means war is iminent. Unless you can find it in your heart to trust me. You must give me the Triforce of Courage. Only then can I wish away this horrible chapter in Hyrule's history.' You do so, and the triforce assembles. Together, you wish away the Era of Death, creating the timeline of Four Swords Adventures.

If your had more shadow points, Possessed Zelda strikes you down and steals your Triforce. He creates the full Triforce, and wishes for the destruction of the Triforce, resulting in my next fanfic: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's Armageddon.


End file.
